What i want, i get
by SSOTVDG
Summary: What the vampire queen wants, she gets, and who are Bill and Eric to say anything about that? Eric/Bill, SLASH!YAOI, Rated NC-17, no Het.!
1. suggestions and commands

_**What I want, I get.**_

_**Summary: What the vampire queen wants, she gets, and who are Bill and Eric to say anything about that? Eric/Bill, SLASH!YAOI, Rated NC-17, no Het.!**_

_**A/N: Inspired by season one episode eleven... obviously, lol. I thought it was just PERFECT to do a story with, and I've been craving for a Eric/Bill fic. and have come up with nothing. :( So here's one. :)**_

_**Chapter one (Of two): suggestion and command**_

"_It seems your friend Mr. Northman is here." Bill inwardly groaned at the mans name, his voice dropping to a lower octave on habit as he said "Its definitely time for me to go." His voice betraying no emotion except for slight wariness and hate as he made to stand. Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes "This alpha-male posturing, you two should really just fuck each other and get it over with." she paused, smirking, raising her hand as if to bite her nails "I could watch."_

Before bill could form a retort on his pale lips, a velvet-like male voice cut through the air "Pardon me?"

Eric had came all the way to the her majesties home for the shape-shifter, his stomach still tingling at the sight of two, small, fine morsels. Though he preferred the little boy, he wouldn't complain to have the little girl either. Due to that it took him a few seconds to calm his raging libido down to small tingles before entering his queens house. Led by the guard into the foyer, he waited for the useless guard to fetch his purpose for being there- all the while glancing at the expensive decor he thought was a human attachment- though he could hardly talk. He would be fuming and ready to kill if _fangtasia_ was burned to the ground.

It took the guard much to long to get back to him so he decided to go further into the home, not fearing being scolded by the giddy old hag living there. He'd never call the blonde woman a hag out right though- he valued his un-dead existence far more than people would deem healthy... then again he didn't give a fuck what anyone else said or thought.

Eric had come upon a corridor so he continued down it- hearing voices. _"It seems your friend Mr. Northman is here."_ He snorted. Who was here that the old hag was throwing a word such as 'friend' around and his name? He came upon an archway made of marble with a view a line of human donors... he wasn't paying that much attention to the words, but his sights. He hadn't fed in a few days... and the humans looked scrumptious to him.

The female vampires words, though, snapped him out of his near-hunger haze. _"...you two should really just fuck each other and get it over with."_ He raised an eyebrow at that as there was a pause and then the woman spoke again _"I could watch."_ This was something new to him- the old woman a fag-hag? He couldn't say he was all that surprised though... and it faded completely when he walked into the room to catch sight of the vampire queen of Louisiana and Bill. It fell into place as he asked "Pardon me?" The hag had been talking like that about him and Bill! _How absurd!_ He growled mentally, cursing the woman and the timing. He couldn't help but wounder why Bill was there at all, though.

"Oh! How wonderful timing you have Eric. I've deserved a show after all the time I've spent here cooped up all lonely." Her eyes glinted and she smirked. "This is just the perfect timing!" she put a hand on Bills shoulder and beckoned Erick with a finger on her other hand- grinning the entire time. Erick and Bill stared at each other- the brunette glaring daggers as the blonde kept a stoic face- getting within her reach before she spoke again. "Lovely timing, the both of you. Now we can get over the alpha-male squabble."

The two male vampires whipped their heads around to stare at her, Bill spluttering "Y-you majesty, you must be-..." but he was cut off by the woman's excited voice. "Now, now. Don't be a prude. Bond."

The term had Eric now squinting his eyes at the woman "Your majesty-" but he too, could not finish. They where both pinned with hard stares before she touched Eric's gray suit-clad shoulder. She gave them a warning smile before the dug into their cloths and tore off both of their shirts (and Eric's suit jacket) in one swift move. She held up the torn and tattered remnants of each mans clothing before she giggled "Oops." saying it innocently- but both vampires just stood there.

Sophie-Anne smiled her little half-smile before she spoke happily. "Now fuck."

The command was met by a squeal from her gay-man blood donor at their Yahtzee table, and her smile stayed in place. The two men did not move from their spot and her lips twitched downward before her smile became garishly bright, her voice sickeningly sweet. "I insist." her head tilting to complete the order she had given- and it was not to be overridden, denied or run away from.

The two un-dead men looked away from the blonde woman to each other... staring for long moments before Eric grinned "I call top."

Bill didn't have a chance to respond before he was being tackled to the ground, his trousers being ripped away. "How naughty Bill," came Eric's smug voice "No underwear."

A squeal of delight came from the queen at the on-going activities and grinned, her blood rushing through her veins with a fire she hadn't experienced in so long. She was addicted to two men fucking, and she'd never get bored of it... but these two just put extra kerosene on the fire for her. It was marvelous.

Bill snarled at the man and gripped his shoulders- he couldn't stand being a show for anyone, let alone higher authority. Pushing the man off of himself, Bill landed atop of Eric, their groins brushing together. "Feisty." teased Eric before he flipped the position again and had Bill on his hands and knees on the cold marble floor. The brunette vampire couldn't deny he had never been with a man... but this was _Eric_! He felt a cold shiver of hidden desire and lust well within him... the darkness from within caressing the surface of his mind.

He hadn't had this in such a long time and all the locked away feelings where coming to the surface as Eric tore at his own slacks and underwear, letting his cock spring free to touch Bill's ass. Another giggle of excitement bubbled in the throat of the female vampire, Eric guiding his cock to Bills forever virgin ass hole.

Erick couldn't help but chuckle- because this was going to be good.

_**A/N: HAHA! Cliffy! I hope it wasn't too short, lol. I wrote it in like twenty minutes... started at like two in the morning... bad me. I should be sleeping. Tell me what you think, okay? I might be doing an Eric/Sookie with this plot line to... so just a heads up.**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
